


Pete x Tweek

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: South Park
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: Tweek Tweak goes to school at South Park High School and has a boyfriend named Craig Tucker. He and Craig get into a fight after finding out Craig cheated on him. Craig sees it as no big deal, but Tweek flips out about it and leaves Craig. Craig attacks Tweek. Just as Tweek feels helpless, a goth named Pete comes in and changes Tweek. Maybe he can save Tweek too.





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.

 

I finished getting dressed in my room, pulling on my green button up and messily buttoning the buttons. I wore light blue skinny jeans with tears in the knees.

I looked in the mirror and at my disheveled appearance and glared for a bit. My wild blond hair was sticking out in every way. My eyes were wide open and my eyes were an unnaturally light green color.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. I grinned a bit knowing who it was and rushed downstairs and to the front door. I opened it quickly and smiled seeing who was at the door.

Craig Tucker, my boyfriend, stood there and looked at me with a smile when I opened the door. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the head. "Hey there Tweekers." he said, making me giggle.

"H-Hey Craig!" I said and returned the hug happily.

Over the years, my twitching had mellowed out. There was still the occasional eye twitch or head jerking but it wasn't as bad in primary school. I pulled away from the hug to let Craig inside and he closed the door behind him. "Ready to go to school?" he asked.

"Almost, I need to wait for my coffee to finish." I said and walked to the kitchen. The coffee pot was bubbling and coffee was very slowly dripping into the coffee pot below it.

I pulled out my thermos and waited for the coffee to finish. A little 'ding' indicating a text rang through the room. I figured it was Craig's and ignored it as I continued to wait for my coffee to finish.

"Uh Tweek? Your phone went off." Craig said picking my phone up.

"H-Huh? really? I never use my phone." I said and walked over to him and took my phone. I looked at the message and read what it said. I frowned a bit at what it said.

From: Number Unknown

Craig doesn't love you. Why bother with him?

 

That text was enough to make me freeze. Craig placed his hand on my shoulder. "Tweek?" he said to me trying to get my attention. I remained quiet. "Tweek!" he called again. I still remained quiet. He grabbed the phone from my hand and looked at the text. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Tweek you don't seriously believe who ever the fuck this is...right?" he asked.

I looked down tearing up and started to shake and twitch. "Tweek..." he said softly and put my phone down. He gently hugged me and held me close. "Don't listen to them Tweek, of course I love you." he said and gave me a gentle kiss. That snapped me out of my thoughts and I kissed him back, 

"I-I'm glad..." I mumbled into the kiss. He smiled and pulled away after a while. "Come on, go get your coffee and lets go so we can go." he said.

I nodded and walked to the kitchen obediently and got my thermos ready. The coffee finished and I filled the cup to the brim before carefully putting the lid on and tightened it. "Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Y-Yeah." I said putting my phone in my back pocket and pulling my backpack on. I held my thermos in my left hand and held Craig's hand in my right. We walked out of my house and to the school.

~~~

 

Once we got to the school, we entered quietly and I went to my locker to change my stuff out while Craig left to do the same. I put my notebooks and class books into my backpack and frowned a bit as I thought about the text message. I pulled my phone out to look at the text I had received earlier and stared at the number, trying to figure out if I'd seen it before.

It had a Colorado area code, so they lived here. If they knew Craig then it also meant they lived in South Park. I stared at the text for a while until someone standing beside me broke me out of my thoughts. I looked and saw it was Craig. He was leaning against the lockers, but his attention was to his phone.

He was texting someone and I was curious. "Wh-Who's that?" I asked.

"Just a friend." he answered.

I frowned a bit. "I-Is it Token?" I asked, he shook his head. "Clyde?" I asked. He shook his head once again.

"No it's a girl, she and I were partnered up yesterday in garrisons so we exchanged numbers. She's asking about the project." he said. It sounded like the truth, so I nodded. "O-Okay." I said. There was silence for a little bit before I closed my locker. 

"Wh-What is your project on?" I asked looking up at him. I opened my thermos and took a long drink of the hot coffee.

"Huh? Project?" he asked.

I frowned a bit and looked at him. Something was up. "The project Ms. Garrison assigned." I said. 

He looked at me confused before turning back to his phone. "On yeah, it's on domestic animals." he said.

"Th-That sounds fun! M-Maybe I could help you guys out someti-" I was cut off by Craig.

"No." was all he said.

My smile faded a bit and I frowned. "O-Oh...okay.." I said and looked down at my thermos. More and more students started to come into the school. Craig and I just stood there, occasionally giving a small wave to the people who addressed us. The bell for class rang and we all went our separate ways.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was about lunch time, but we were still in our 4th class. I couldn't stop thinking about how Craig had just started randomly talking to this girl I had no clue about.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Bitch-Bitch Steven's gossiping amongst her and her posses.

"Did you hear about what Craig and Wendy did? apparently they're together. Like TOGETHER together." the bitch said.

"Do you think Tweek knows?" Annie said.

"No, other wise he and Craig wouldn't be together."

My blood started to boil. I slammed my fists down on the desk and looked at them angrily. "I can fucking HEAR you 3! Shut the fuck up already!!" I yelled. Just as I finished venting that, the bell rang.

I threw my backpack on and stormed out angrily. The entire class was silent and didn't move till about 5 minutes after the whole ordeal.

I went up to my locker and angrily slammed it open, harshly threw my books into it and shoved my other books into my backpack. People gave me odd stares before going about their business. 

I continued to roughly take out and add different things, before a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I looked up and saw Craig. I glared darkly at him and yanked my wrist away. "What the FUCK do you want?!" I yelled at him with a glare.

He looked at me a bit shocked but raised an eyebrow. "Dude, what the fuck?" he said. "Why are you acting all pissy?" he asked and looked me in the eye.

"I fucking overheard the girls talking about you and Wendy. How could you Craig?!" I yelled tearing up.

Craig frowned a bit and looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to change it. "Tweek, do you seriously believe those girls over me?" he asked.

I stopped for a moment and frowned looking down. I hugged myself. "I don't know who to believe anymore Craig." I said and twitched a bit.

He carefully grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He leaned in and kissed me gently. My eyes widened a bit but I lost my mind and kissed him back. I closed my eyes as I teared up a bit more and he gently wiped my tears.

We pulled away after a while and he kissed my forehead. "I'd never cheat on you Tweek." I said softly. I sniffled a bit and wiped my tears before nodding. "I-I believe you Craig." I said and smiled weakly.

 

Saying I believed him, was my first mistake and would drastically change my entire life...


	2. Chapter 2

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

After school, Craig and I proceeded to go down to Starks Pond where we could cuddle with each other and just listen to music.

Craig and I held hands together as we walked away from the school and towards the pond. This would have been romantic, and I'd be more happy about this, but Craig's face was once again in his phone. Texting who I had presumed to be Wendy. I frowned a bit and we approached the bench before sitting down.

Craig switched from his texting and turned on music from a band we both liked. I chuckled at the song and smiled. He put on the song I had showed him a few weeks ago and he's been obsessed with You're Gonna Go Far Kid by Offspring ever since I showed him it. I giggled a bit. "You really like that song huh?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled. "You showed me it, so naturally." he said and chuckled. I smiled a bit and pulled my legs to my chest and leaned against him, curling up into him and enjoying his warmth.

We both continued to sit there, till I noticed he had fallen asleep. I carefully turned down the music a lot on his phone and picked it up. I made sure it'd still play before going to his messages. Surely enough, the most recent person he had texted was Wendy. This wouldn't have been as bad, but when I saw a <3 beside her name, my heart sank.

I teared up a bit and frowned, placing his phone back down and gently shaking Craig. It took a few shakes before he finally woke up and looked down at me. "Oh, hey Tweekers." he said before rubbing his eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep." he said and smiled.

I frowned and teared up a bit and got off of him. I looked away from him and clenched my fists. He raised an eyebrow and stood up as well, gently holding my hand and looked at me. "Tweek? what's wrong?" he asked.

I yanked my hand away from his and picked up my backpack, quickly walking away from him. I didn't want to be near him anymore. I trusted him.. I gave him everything! I gave him my love, my trust, my care and my comfort...only to be stomped down on by him because he got bored of me.

I started to cry as I walked to the town, I was starting to go towards Tweek Bro's tm so I could calm down and work, but as I rounded the corner to get to it, a hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back. "Tweek! What the fuck?!" Craig yelled looking at me. 

I glared at him darkly. I roughly shoved his hand off my shoulder. "No Craig! What the fuck YOU!" I yelled. "I went through your phone Craig. I saw your texts to Wendy about hooking up with her!" I yelled.

Craig froze and he looked at me with anger and worry. "Wh-What are you talking about Tweek?!" he yelled.

"I went through your phone Craig! Don't try and deny it!" I yelled and teared up a bit. The entire town practically was standing on the other side, watching our fight.

"Whatever Tweek. At least Wendy has some decency and knows how to fucking dress right, give me privacy and properly care for me." he said glaring. His voice got deeper, my eyes started to fill with rage and I got dizzy with hatred. I pulled my boney fist back and lurched it forward, punching Craig hard in the jaw.

"G-Go fuck yourself Craig! You're an asshole and that's all you'll ever be! G-God how could I have been so dumb to think you'd love me?!" I yelled and teared up. "Fuck you! Fuck you fuck you FUCK YOU!!!!" I yelled and started to twitch with rage. Craig stood up and towered over me.

His eyes filled with rage as he and I glared at one another. Suddenly, Craig punched me hard in face. My nose pierced with pain and started bleeding. I hit the ground holding my nose and crying out in pain. Craig got on top of me and grabbed my shirt to pull me up and raised his fist.

I quickly put my knee up hard, kneeing him in the dick. He seemed to let out a yelp as he held his dick out of pain and glared darker. He roughly grabbed my hair and yanked me up, only to slam me into the building beside us. I was a bloody mess, trembling and trying to find the strength to fight back.

I lost all strength and sunk to my knees, not able to fight back. Craig held his jaw before kicking my side harshly. "Fucking twitching freak." he snapped before walking away with a small limp.

After about a few minutes of just sitting there feeling sorry for myself, everyone had left and I sat there, bleeding and weak.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps approaching me made me weakly turn my head, still facing the ground though. I noticed black combat boots that were tied up, along with long legs wearing black pants.

My eyes forcefully drifted upwards and the person was wearing a black button up with a pin holding the collar together. Finally, I looked at their face. Their skin was a very pale color, he had black hair with red in the middle and a blank face. He had dark bags under his eyes like me and wore eye liner. His blue eyes pierced into my green ones.

I recognized him from school as Pete. He was one of the goth kids that avoided everyone. I kept quiet and stared at him. After a minute, Pete knelt down and without saying a word, picked me up bridal style and carried me to the coffee shop. I remained quiet, letting him do so. I curled up slightly into him and teared up a bit.

~~

We entered the shop and Pete locked the door, flipping the sign so it read "Sorry! We're closed" and carried me to the back room. It was messy, it had boxes littered around everywhere but had a couch in the furthest corner. He walked over and gently placed me down on it. I whimpered a bit with pain.

"Sorry." he mumbled and walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a first aid kit. 

"H-How did you-ngh- k-know that was th-there?" I asked wincing in pain between words. Pete just remained quiet and opened it, going through the things before finding the proper things. He first started with my nose, cleaning the blood. I pulled back and held my nose.

"You've gotta sit still Tweek." he said. He gently grabbed my wrist and slowly began pulling on my hand to move it. I slowly moved with it and placed my hand down on the couch. I let him continue to clean my nose, clenching my jaw and my fists tightly in pain and using every ounce of restraint in my body to stop me from moving.

After a while he patched it up and put a few Band-Aids over my nose to help keep the blood from coming out. "Dose it still hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head weakly. "N-Not as bad." I said. He nodded and then moved to my head. He looked at where Craig grabbed my hair and saw that Craig had yanked my hair out. He growled quietly, but enough that I could hear it. He poured some of the peroxide onto a rag and gently pressed it to my bleeding head.

I yelped a bit and moved to push his hand away, but he swiftly grabbed my hand with his free one and squeezed mine. "Sh... it'll be okay." he said and cleaned the wound before managing to bandage that as well.

"That should be all for now..." he said. "When you hit your head on the wall it didn't damage it too bad. You'll just have a bad bruise there." he said. I nodded and hesitantly let go of his hand and curled up into myself.

"Th-Thank you Pete, I really appreciate this." I said. He nodded. "you're welcome." he said.

 

\- - - - - 

Despite me almost getting killed about 30 minutes ago, my dad came by the shop and insisted that I stay and work the night shift at the coffee shop.

I felt tired, weak and in pain. I didn't want to. I really just wanted to go home and rest, but instead I walked up to the counter, pulling on my red apron and pulled my hair back with girly, flowery pins.

Pete walked up beside me and picked up the spare apron and tied it on around himself. "You look like you need some help." he said and flashed me one of his rare smiles.

My face heated up a bit and I returned the smile. "Th-Thank you Pete," I said. "I appreciate this." I finished.

We both turned to the customers waiting and started working, enjoying each others company.


	3. Chapter 3

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

Pete and I proceeded to work in the shop for another 3 hours before finally being able to close down the shop. It was around 11 pm now. "You should head home, I'll finish up here." I said to Pete.

He shook his head and pulled off the apron and walked out from behind the counter. He walked over to the tables with chairs and started to flip them on top of the table. I couldn't help but smile and walk over to help him. He worked slow and strained to lift some of the heavier chairs, while I flipped them over effortlessly as we did this around the small shop.

After we had finished, Pete and I soon came to the decision to just hang out here for a little, since neither of us wanted to go home. We sat at one of the tables we left chairs at and started to talk among one another.

"So how come you twitch?" Pete suddenly says making me flinch. I stood from my seat and went behind the counter to get us some coffee.

"Well, c-caffeine for a reason." I said. "I also have extreme paranoia and PTSD from growing up and all the weird shit th-that happened here." I said as I got our cups ready. "I've chilled out on the twitching. Th-The coffee helps strange enough and there's th-this damn stutter." I said with a frown.

I walked over and noticed he had started to nurse a cigarette. I let him and set his cup in front of him. "Thanks." he said as I took a seat beside him and started drinking my coffee.

"The last time I remember how bad you were was when you guys had that city wide game and that new kid came to recruit us or something." Pete said taking a drag of his cigarette and a sip of the hot coffee.

"I-I remember that!" I said and smiled at the memories. "P-Probably the only memory I have of when everyone didn't hate me.." I said. "I-I was a badass!" I said with a grin. "I-I was Tweek Tweak The Barbarian!" I said.

He chuckled softly and held his rare smile for a little. "I will admit, the way you worked with that bow and arrow was pretty impressive." Pete said and took another drink of his coffee.

I blushed and smiled sheepishly and held my cup in my hands, staring at the steam that rose softly from it. I put it to my lips and took an unhealthy long drink and set it down.

I looked up at Pete and saw he was staring at my arms, the sleeves were rolled up to my elbows. "I-Is something wrong?" I asked and looked at my arms, slightly freezing at the faint white scars on my arm.

"You're really skinny Tweek." Pete said.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "N-No shit Sherlock." I said but frowned. "I know... I rarely eat. I don't know why.." I said and pulled my sleeves down to my wrists.

"You also have scars." he said leaning back and taking another inhale of smoke. I froze and slightly tensed up.

"U-Um... yeah..." I said and looked to my side to avoid his gaze.

"Can I ask why you have scars?" he asked.

"I-I'd rather save that story for another time." I mumbled, slightly gripping my coffee cup. Pete gently reached to my side and placed his hand on my arm gently, slightly tugging up his own sleeve. I faintly saw similar white scar, barely visible though. I frowned and looked into his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "I was in a bad place during elementary." he said and let go of my arm, tugging down his sleeve once again before drinking his coffee.

"...I-I was bullied a lot." I finally said.

Pete stopped moving and stared at me, eyebrow raised and intrigued.

"A lot of people liked to bully me for my twitching, my spaz attacks and random outbursts of...whatever stupid thing went through my dumb mind." I mumbled with sadness and annoyance.

"You don't have to worry about them." Pete said and tossed his cigarette into the trash bin behind him. "You can hang with Hen, Michale, Firkle and I." He said. "Henrietta really likes you. Says you two listen to the same bands." he said.

I looked at him a bit shocked. "I-I can hang out with you? R-Really?" I asked with genuine excitement that he picked up on.

"Yep." he said and finished off his coffee, moving his mug to the side. I did the same and took another big drink of the coffee before pushing it aside as well.

"Th-Thank you so much Pete.. this really means a lot to me." I said and smiled at him. He gave a small nod in answer and we stood from the table. I put the mugs into the dishwasher below the counter and let it wash the dishes from today.

"Get your stuff Tweek. I'll walk you home." he said.

I nodded in response and picked up my messenger bag and picked up 2 small brown bags of coffee grounds. I held one out to him. He took it and stared at it. Written in black marker on the bag was "Vanilla". he didn't question it and put it into his back pocket. "Th-They're coffee grounds." I said putting my own into my bag,

He nodded and looked at me. "Ready?" he asked. 

I nodded and put my messenger bag on, slightly leaning down towards the ground from it's weight before regaining myself and adjusting it. Pete moved to the other side of me so the bag wouldn't hit against him,

We fully closed up shop and walked down the streets to my house. The streets were empty and quiet, apart from our footsteps that hit the ground. After a little, we came up to my house and I stopped us from walking and looked at him.

"Pete?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you save me?"

"..."

"Pete...?"

 

"I care about you too much."


	4. Chapter 4

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

After those words left Pete's mouth he had gone straight home. I stood there outside like an idiot in semi-shock before snapping myself out of it. I looked up at the sky and noticed a very faint glow in the sky. I thought it was aliens trying to land their UFO but soon convinced myself that it was the sun rising already.

I walked into my house quietly, already knowing that no one would be home. I closed the door behind me and looked at the clock, it read 3:53 a.m. I sighed softly and frowned a bit before walking to the kitchen and making a smaller mug of coffee. Straight black with IRISH CREAM COFFEE CREAMER inside it. I took drink before making my way up to my room. I set the mug down on the nightstand and sighed.

'Pete's nice...' I thought to myself as I started to change into something different to wear for the next 4 hours before I went to school. 'I hope me meant it when he said I could hang out with him and his friends' I continued to think to myself. As I thought about Pete, my cheeks started to heat up and I realized what I was doing. With a scream, twitch and outburst, I slapped myself across the face. "N-NO! Don't have thoughts about that!" I yelled to myself and tugged on my hair.

I picked up my coffee and took more drinks of it, trying to calm myself down. I blushed darkly and sat down on my bed in just boxers and a green long sleeve that went down to my thighs. I leaned against the bedpost and took another couple of drinks. I looked at my pile of clothes that I had worn today and I searched through them for my phone. I found it and pulled it out.

The case on the outside was a chibi Ruvik from The Evil Within video game [anyone else excited for the 2nd game?No?Just me? M'kayy]. Sure it was a horror game, kinda... but it was still fun to play. I attached to Ruvik the most because of his scars, him being misunderstood, locked out by his parents, the only thing I couldn't relate to was the loss of someone important.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss Craig... He made me feel like I was his world, he made me feel special, he made me think I was truly loved and truly cared for, then ripped it out from under me and cheated on me. I clenched my fists tightly just thinking about it.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating in my hand. I looked at it and stared for a moment at the number, it was unfamiliar but I looked at the text.

From- Number Unknown  
It's Pete. I know you're still awake but you need to sleep. I think you should listen to this, it'll help. It's called My Guardian Angel 

I stared at the text before putting headphones into my phone and clicking on the link, taking me to YouTube and playing the gentle song into my ears. I smiled a bit and listened to the lyrics.

"...I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven...it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are fallin' all for us..."

I smiled softly hearing the lyrics and couldn't help but tear up. I put the song on loop and went to the text Pete sent. I saved him in my contacts and replied to him.

' Thank you so much Pete, that song is really helping.'

From- The One

You're welcome Tweek. 

I smiled a bit and placed my phone beside me and laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes slowly. I curled up as the song continued to play into my ears.

 

A/n- calm your tits people I'm putting up another chapter, also during the story anything in between [ ] is an A/n from me. M'kay? M'kay.


	5. Chapter 5

[ Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

I continued to sleep peacefully, the song playing into my ears as it came to and end. As if on cue, my alarm started blaring for me to wake up. I jolted awake with a scream and ripped my headphones out. I panted heavily and looked at the time. It was 7 am and school started in an hour. I got up from my bed and just pulled on the same pants I wore yesterday.

I picked up my mug and my phone, turning off my alarm and putting my headphones in and playing the song once again. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and put my mug into the sink. I grabbed my thermos and filled it, once again, to the brim with straight black coffee. I screwed the lid on and kept it on the table.

I looked at the cabinets debating if I should make breakfast, or skip it. A quick glance to the clock gave me my answer and I picked up my things and pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder and took stuff out and put certain stuff into it.

A knock on the door startled me from my concentration. I looked at the door and stared for a moment. Excitement filled me that it was Pete, but at the same time dread filled me that it could've been Craig.

My breathing hitched when there was another knock on the door. I clutched my bag tightly, hoping I wasn't making a mistake. I walked over to the door and hesitantly opened it.

I let out a sigh of relief seeing it was Pete. I opened the door fully and looked at him. "Y-You scared me..." I said. "I thought you were Craig." I mumbled and looked to the side. A frown came across Pete's normally blank face. He placed his hand on my shoulder as he easily towered over me.

"You don't need to worry about him." he said with determination in his voice. "I'll protect you from him, from those who want to hurt you." he said. I couldn't help but smile at him, my eyes beginning to tear up as I forced my smile to stay there and tears ran down my cheeks.

My smile instantly faded to a frown of pain as I hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. Pete was tall, around 6'0 while I was still pretty short at 5'5. My head (not my wild blond hair) came up to Pete's shoulder just barely. I continued to sob as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around my very thin and slender figure.

His hand moved up to pet back my wild made called hair in a comforting manner, and it worked. I stopped crying after a while and wiped my tears. I looked down in shame that I had bothered him with my dumb problems. "S-Sorry..."

"For what?" he asked.

"Being a pest." I said and hugged myself, looking away to avoid his gaze.

"You're not a pest, who ever put that thought into your mind is the pest themselves." Pete growled out. It caught us both by surprise as I looked up at him. I felt myself calming down. He gently raised a pale hand and wiped my tears. "I swear to you Tweek." he said.

I sniffled a bit and nodded at him weakly. "O-Okay Pete...thank you." I said. He nodded in return and, once again, flashed a rare, genuine smile.

I walked back to the kitchen to get my messenger bag and my thermos. Last second I grabbed a second one and made one for Pete. I walked over, carefully carrying the cup and holding it out to him. He took it gently and drank from it. "Thank you, Tweek." he said.

I smiled sheepishly at him and walk out of my house, locking the door behind me, with him and towards the school. I took off the lid to my big thermos and took unhealthy chugs of the drink. Pete raised an eyebrow at my actions but chuckled. My face burned red at the sound and I put the lid back on.

By the time we arrived, it was around 7:40 am and school started at 8:30. We entered the school so I could get my stuff, but once we entered the school, the looks and atmosphere was enough to drown me.

My heart felt heavy, my twitching was catching up to me and my breathing started getting ragged as I stopped in front of my locker. My shaky hands turned the combination as I let out little whimpers and strained noises. My breathing picked up and I was about to start hypervealating like a freak, had Pete not grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

My breathing got back under control, and my twitching and shaking calmed down slightly. Pete looked at my locker and stared for a moment. He started to turn the knob to the numbers, '8' was one, '28' was one, '22' was the last one. With ease my locker opened. I stared a bit shocked and looked at him.

"I memorized your combination when you were trying." he said. "Go ahead and get your stuff." Pete said and seemed to hesitate before letting go of my hand. The looks got 2x as worse and I tensed up. I tried to move as quick as I could, putting things in and out of my locker.

As I had finished, Pete closed my locker for me and grabbed my hand again gently. I looked at him and saw that he was looking ahead, his cheeks faintly red. Oh no was global warming approaching faster then we all thought? Fuck now Guainía pig pirates are gonna try taking over the world again.

I noticed the expression on Pete's face go from blank and normal, to rage and hate filled in a second. I turned my head to see what he was looking at and froze seeing Craig.

Craig looked just as angry as he approached us. "Tweek what the fuck are you doing holding hands with this...this emo trash!?" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

I glared at him and looked back to Pete. I tried to tug him away so we could go and just drop this. Pete didn't move. He stood there glaring at Craig. While yes, Pete was tall, Craig had him beat by a few inches. Which wasn't much but still.

"Tweek can do what he wants. He's not your pet Tucker. And he's certainly NOT yours." Pete growled in a voice I've never heard him say.

"Tweek isn't YOURS either!" Craig yelled and pulled his fist back to punch Pete. By now everyone had crowded the halls to see this. As Craig moved his fist forward to slam into Pete, the goth swiftly grabbed his fist tightly, preventing the blow. Pete had a smirk on his face as he twisted Craig's hand backwards and kicked him away with his heavy combat boots.

I grabbed Pete's hand tighter and pulled him away, shaking my head. Pete's eyes softened and his expression went blank. "Sorry..." he said. "I didn't mean to get violent like that." he said and looked away guilty.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. "It's alright Pete... thank you." I said and smiled at him. He returned the smile and kissed my hand gently. We walked out of the school and towards the gate where Pete and his friends would spend their day at school.

"Pete?"

"Hmm?"

"You're amazing..." I said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

After Pete gave his reaction, which was a standard blush, to what I had said, we walked to the gate on the side of the school. Pete opened it and held it open for me. I smiled and walked through as he closed and latched it behind him. The area smelt like cigarettes, but since Pete smoked in the shop I wasn't too affected.

I walked down towards the back entrance to the school and saw 3 people surrounding it. There was a music box on the ground playing a Hollywood Undead song. "Hey guys." Pete suddenly called, gaining the 3's attention.

There was a boy with black curly hair, blue eyes surrounded in eyeliner and was smoking a cigarette. There was a slightly chubby girl in a black dress with a cross necklace that went below her neck. The last kid was a kindergartener, who had black hair and his eyes surrounded in eyeliner as well. His eyes seemed to be black, but it could've just been me. 

The youngest boy turned down the music and they all looked at me and Pete. Mainly me. The girl was the first to speak. "Who's he?" she asked and took an inhale of her cigarette.

"I-I'm Tweek!" I said and smiled at them. Pete walked over and took a seat beside the youngest boy and I walked over and sat in front of him.

"I'm Firkle." the youngest said, his voice was still maturing and sounded kinda feminine. Then the girl spoke up. 

"I'm Henrietta." she said and took another drag and crossed her arms, keeping her gaze opposite of me. The last boy who was sitting on the steps stood up to sit closer to us. If I thought Pete or Craig were tall, Michale had them beat. He was EASILY 5 inches taller.

"I'm Michale." he said before sitting in front/to the side of Henrietta. She used the end of her cigarette and took a long drag so the ashes lit up, and Michale lit his cigarette with the burning ashes.

"So why is...Tweek... sitting with us?" Henrietta spoke up.

"Well Tweek has been good to me, he went through some stuff with a student and I thought he'd be a nice edition to our group." Pete said and pulled out a cigarette. He copied what Michale did with Henrietta.

"Oh, well that's cool I guess." Michale said and leaned back against the steps.

"U-Um, do you smoke Firkle?" I asked awkwardly. He shook his head and laid his head on Henrietta's lap. I stared at them in shock but at the same time in awe.

"You guys are all so close, like brothers and sister." I said. That seemed to gain their attention.

"Really?" Firkle's childish voice spoke up. I nodded and smiled.

"Y-Yeah! I think it's kinda cool you guys have such a close bond." I said and smiled sheepishly at them. For the first time since I had arrived to their group, they all smiled.

I leaned back against one of the pillars/poles and fiddled with my fingers. I remembered my coffee and pulled it out from my messenger bag and opened it. I held it out to them. "W-Want some?" I asked.

Michale was the first to reach over and grab my large thermos. He took a drink, before handing it to Henrietta and she and Firkle did the same. I took it back and offered some to Pete, who declined with a shake of his head.

I nodded and took my own long drink of it and closed the lid again. The bell for class to start rang and I sat up quickly, but Pete's hand on my shoulder and gently pulling me back down stopped me. "We're all skipping for today. We need a break." Pete said.

I hesitantly nodded in response and got comfortable again.

After about 20 minutes of silence between us all and the music playing quietly in the background, Michale spoke up. "So, is Tweek actually your first name or is it some weird nickname you came up with?"

"Ugh, yeah it's my actual first name. My parents named me after their coffee shop, just changing the spelling. My name sounds like a retard bird's tweet!" I exclaimed and whined about it.

"Isn't naming your child supposed to be something, like special?" Henrietta asked. I nodded and leaned back frowning.

"Yeah, but my parent's just care about their coffee shop if I'm being honest." I said.

"Speaking of your parents, do they just leave you to work long hours at the shop?" Pete asked. 

"Mhm, on weekdays its from 6-12." I said. "Weekends I have Saturday and Sunday off, thankfully." I said.

The silence returned once again and I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my hands. "Your buttons aren't buttoned properly." Michale broke the silence once again. "Is their something wrong with you or is that just a rebellious statement?" he asked.

"I-I twitch a lot and my hands get really shaky, so I end up putting the button in the wrong whole and just mess it up. A-After a while I just gave up on trying."

Pete suddenly leaned forward and without any word or warning, unbuttoned the buttons to my shirt and started to properly button them up.

"A-Ack! What are you doing!?" I exclaimed and blushed a dark red.

"Want to freeze to death or let me help you?" Pete deadpanned at me. I blushed a bit and kept quiet, letting him do so.

I looked back over at the 3 and saw Henrietta smirking. "Hey Pete? Mind if I borrow your boyfriend for a few hours?" She asked. 

My eyes widened and I looked at her with a face as red as blood. "Wh-What?! We're not dating!" I screeched and covered my face embarrassed. I heard Michale laughing as Pete moved my hands from my face and mumbled something I didn't hear that caused Firkle to look at Pete with a shocked look.

Pete turned his attention to Henrietta. "Sure, go ahead. Don't kill him though." He said. 

Henrietta smirked, "No promises~" She said before standing up and grabbing my arm and thermos. "Come on Tweek." she said handing me my warm cup of coffee and walked away from the school with me.

"Where are we going?" I asked holding my thermos close.

"I'm gonna give you a little make-over Tweek." she said with a smirk as we walked from the school and to the South Park Mall.


	7. Chapter 7

[A/n- I've just gone through probably one of the most scariest things of my life a few hours ago and I need some of my baby ship to relax me more. If you don't view my activities, basically what happened was someone knocked on my window repeatedly trying to wake me up and kept whispering stuff I don't want to mention for the sake of my heart and anxiety]

 

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

Henrietta pulled me into the mall and we walked up the empty stairs to the second floor while everyone else took the escalator[I have a fear of them so I hate mentioning characters using them >.<] and stepped off. The second floor wasn't as crowded as the rest of the place, so we were able to find the shops we wanted to go to easily.

We made our first stop at Hot Topic. It was relatively empty except for a few people and 3 workers. Henrietta pulled me over to the clothes section and looked at me. She checked the tag on my shirt to see what size clothes I wore and raised an eyebrow. "Small?" she asked and looked at me.

I blushed and nodded embarrassed. Her purple-lipstick colored lips curled up into a smile before she laughed, making me blush even darker.

She turned back to the racks and started going through the clothes, pulling out certain ones and laying them across my arm. In the end, we narrowed down all the clothes we got down to a certain few.

We chose a black tank-top with two small pixelated unicorns on either side of a text that read "How About No" and a black hoodie. She then found a pair of black skinny jeans that were extra skinny for my boney-ass legs.

"Alright, go try those on." she said nudging me to the dressing room. I entered and changed into the clothes carefully. Once I changed, I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile.

I looked good, but my hair was the problem. It still stuck out in every possible way and took away from the way I looked.

I stepped out and saw Henrietta was holding a few extra things. She cracked a smile as she saw. "It looks good, but we still have to give you an appearance change." she said.

I nodded and stepped back into the dressing room to change out into my regular clothes. I walked out and held the clothes carefully to me, making sure they were secured on the hangers.

"I got you a beanie and some key chains, they're green and have little coffee cups on them." she said. I nodded and we went up to the counter and paid for them. The total was really expensive, as expected. We spent a good $112 on all of these.

We split the bill, seeing as it was only fair. She then took me to a bit of a girly shop next. It was a hairstylist but was more for girls then guys. Regardless, Henrietta pulled me inside and walked over to one of the hair dressers. She was more on the edgy/gothic side like Henrietta.

She stood out in the bright pink, white, gold and blue store. Henrietta started talking to the hair stylist for a bit before she pointed to me, making me tense up. Henrietta made a gesture, calling me over. I walked over, holding the large Hot Topic bag in hand.

"Tweek, this is a good friend of mine, her name is Sally, and Sally this is Tweek. One of my friends." Henrietta introduced. I looked at Sally and gave a little wave to her.

She chuckled and looked at Henrietta. "I like him." she said. 

"You too huh?" Henrietta asked and smiled. She took the bag from me as Sally pulled me along to one of the seats and sat me down.

"I wont chop off your hair, you okay if we try straightening it?" she asked. I nodded in response. "Alright let's get started." she said and pulled out a large container of hair gel. I gulped and tensed up, contemplating as to what I just got myself into.


	8. Chapter 8

[Pete's P.O.V.]

I sat with Firkle and Michale as Henrietta dragged Tweek away. I will admit, I was pretty upset when she did that. Though I'd never admit to it out loud.

"So Pete," Michale began, "what exactly is your relationship to Tweek?" he asked smoking his cigarette which was close to being gone.

"What do you mean by relationship?" I asked.

"Are you two friends, co-workers, partners for a project...together?"

My eyes widened at the last one, but I hid the look of surprise and looked ahead, away from Michael's gaze. "Friends, I suppose." I answered.

"Bullshit." Firkle spoke up, making both Michale and I look at him with shock.

"Huh?" Michale asked.

"I see the way you look at Tweek. Don't think I didn't hear that comment you mumbled earlier! Everyone might not have heard you, but I sure as hell did." he said.

"Firkle, not now. Don't talk about that." I said. He looked at me with a seemingly angry look but looked away and back at Michale.

"Don't you dare Firkle." I said.

"Pete loves Tweek." aaaand there he went. Little shit.

"What?!" Michale said sitting up quickly, 

I just looked away from them, not wanting to say anything more before standing up. "Forget about this okay? and...don't talk about it." I said before frowning.

Both Michale and Firkle stood up as we walked out from our area and into town to get coffee for us all when Tweek and Henrietta returned. 

Michael's phone buzzed, and we looked at him for the answer as to who it was. "Hen texted. She said she and Tweek should be finished in about half an hour and to just meet at Tweek's house. Any idea where it is?" Michale asked.

I nodded my head and Firkle looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it this time Firkle?" I mumbled.

"Did you use protection at least?" he cracked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck you. I was just walking him home." I said

"Sure you were." Firkle said with a smirk. I glared in return and we went to Harbucks, since Tweak Bro's wasn't open yet. We got 5 big cups of straight black coffee. Michale held them as I lead the way to Tweek's house.

Michael's phone buzzed once again. He reached for it and read it. "I'm assuming this is Tweek, it says to wait inside the house." Michale read off.

I nodded and walked up to Tweek's house and held the door open for the two to enter. They didn't want to intrude, and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. We set the tray of cups down and sat there waiting for Henrietta and Tweek's return.

\- - - - - - - 

After a good 10 minutes, the front door to Tweek's house opened and first entered was Henrietta, holding Tweek's clothes and putting them into a Hot Topic bag before setting it down. Then entered Tweek.

The second he entered that door, our eyes widened in shock as to how Tweek looked.


	9. Chapter 9

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/7/19/76mqw5qbez.jpg

 

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

I walked into my house quietly and closed the door behind me. Henrietta had drastically changed my appearance. After Sally managed to comb back my wild hair, we hid it under a beanie and put on the clothes we had bought previously.

When I entered the house though, Michale, Pete and Firkle all stared at me as if they were looking at Edgar Allan Poe themselves.

"What? is something on me?" I asked and looked around me.

"You're not twitching or stuttering..." Pete pointed out.

"Hmm? Oh yeah while we were out, Henrietta's friend got me something that's made me totally chilled out. I've never felt more relaxed." I said and smiled. I was lying. I was only ever relaxed around Pete.

"You look good Tweek!" Michale said with a half smile, Firkle soon followed in suit of the compliment. I thanked them and looked at Henrietta.

"Thank you most of all Henrietta, I really appreciate this." I said and gave her a hug. She happily returned it and smiled.

"You're welcome Tweek." she said softly and smiled. I returned the smile and we all sat down. I told them they could sit on the couch. Only Henrietta and Firkle moved to sit there. Pete moved beside me while Michale leaned against the couch and drank the coffee they bought.

We all grabbed our coffee drinks and started to drink them in silence. It was peaceful, and something I would enjoy a lot more between us all.

"Hey Tweek?" Pete asked. "Can you take a walk with me?" he finished. I looked at him a bit confused before nodding and finishing the coffee. I set the empty cup on the table and stood up with Pete. We both walked out of the house together and down the street.

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my new hoodie and stood beside him as we walked. We soon made it to the side of town where a park was. Kindergarteners would play hide-and-seek there all the time and the girls in school would hold special meetings somewhere there.

We got there and it was empty. Pete and I walked over to the swing set and sat down beside each other. Pete remained still on his, while I kicked my feet gently back and forth so I slightly moved.

"Do you like the look?" I asked looking at him. He didn't say anything. "Did the twitching and stuttering bother you?" I asked. He shook his head in response. I frowned and looked down. "Did I make a mistake by doing this? I'm sorry.. I can change however you want." I said and looked at him.

He shot up from his swing and stood in front of me, grabbing the chains and stopping me from moving. "I liked the old you. The one who dressed in button ups and didn't button them properly." he said.

My eyes widened as I tried to take it all in. "Wh-What?" I asked shocked.

He leaned closer to my face. "I liked you better when you twitched." he said before closing the gap between us and kissing me gently, his hand moving to cup my cheek gently. I closed my eyes, leaning up and kissing him back happily.


	10. Chapter 10

[ Pete's P.O.V.]

 

I leaned into Tweek and closed the gap between us and kissed him. I could physically feel him tensing up and not kissing back for a moment. I was about to pull away before feeling him kissing back. I smiled and cupped his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around my neck. We enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away,

I didn't have the guts to look at him, that and my face was a burning red so I hid my face in his neck. I could feel his lips curling up into a smile and it made me happy.

"I love you, Tweek." I said.

"I-I love you too Pete." he responded shakily.

I gathered the balls and pulled away from his neck and looked at him. I was willing to bet our cheeks were the same color red. I cleared my throat and looked to the side embarrassed. "S-So, you like me huh?" I asked.

He blushed more and gave a small nod. "Y-Yeah." he answered. "Wh-When we were in the shop and you were taking care of me was when I fell for you." he said and stood up.

"Oh." I said like an idiot. "U-Um, maybe we should head back." I said. He nodded and the two of us made the journey back to his house. While we were walking, I moved my hand slowly to Tweek's before holding it gently.

His boney fingers wrapped around my relatively large hand and I gave his hand a small squeeze, which he returned. We soon walked up to his house and entered. 

When we entered, Henrietta, Michale and Firkle were all watching some weird sitcom on tv, drinking coffee and nursing cigarettes (except Firkle) and they turned their attention to us. The first thing they noticed was my hand wrapped around Tweek's.

Michale rose an eyebrow while Henrietta gave a slight and barely noticeable smirk. "Whoa what'd you two do while you were out?" Michale asked taking a drag of his cigarette.

"P-Pete and I confessed." Tweek said quickly and was avoiding their gaze.

"I knew it!" Firkle said. "I told you Pete liked Tweek!" he said.

"H-Hey shut up." I said and looked away rolling my eyes. I raised Tweek's hand to my lips and kissed it before gently letting go and taking a seat on the ground, Tweek was a blushing mess and followed in pursuit as he sat beside me, hugging his legs.

He pulled off his black beanie and unzipped his sweater and took it off. Under that sweater was a plain white tank-top that showed off his skinny and bruised arms.

I looked at them for a moment before turning my attention to the lame show, mentally noting to asking Tweek about them later. The sitcom was some weird 90's show that was poorly filmed and had more shitty dialogue than this fanfiction you're reading.

With a sigh, Tweek stood up and looked at us. "I'll be back, I need to change." he said and picked up his clothing items and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. I stared at him as he left and noted, once again, how skinny this guy really was.

The four of us all sat in silence as we watched the show. Henrietta suddenly turned the volume down and looked at me.

"So, Pete. Where do you plan to take Tweek for a date?" she asked. I glared at her knowing where this was going and I didn't like it. When Michale first tried out a relationship with this annoying vampire kid named Mike, Henrietta did the same thing and asked where they were going for a date. 

The only reason she asked was so she and Firkle could go stalk them and make sure Mike didn't fuck up with Michale. Firkle told me that they weren't letting Mike get away if he hurt Michale, and they lived up to that when Mike cheated on Michale. It set me off too and we made his life a living hell.

I didn't feel comfortable saying anything to her about where we would be going. I didn't have any plans at the moment thankfully, but I did have an idea. I instead went with the ladder. "I don't have any plans yet. We just got together Hen." I said narrowing me eyes.

She scoffed and took a drag of her cigarette. "Whatever." she mumbled and turned the Tv back up and they started to criticize it. After a few minutes Tweek came back downstairs in a loose green shirt and sleeping shorts. He walked over and sat back down beside me and leaned against my shoulder, curling up into me.

I smiled a bit and with hesitation so I didn't over step my boundaries, I wrapped an arm around his waist and gently pulled him closer to me. He embraced it and nuzzled closer into me. I rested my head on his wild hair and felt myself relaxing as I smelt his scent.

He smelt of coffee and honey, which was very calming to me. My head continued to rest on his head as I stared at the Tv screen and soon felt Tweek's breathing slow and even out. He'd fallen asleep comfortably and I intended to keep it that way.

I leaned back against the couch as he slept and moved the arm around his waist up further so I held his hand as he slept peacefully. The room didn't feel dark and depressing like it always felt, for some reason it felt calming, peaceful and relaxing. I smiled to myself, getting an idea for later.


	11. Chapter 11

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

My eyes slowly opened after a while and I jolted up quickly, remembering I had fallen asleep on Pete. I wasn't leaning against him though, I was in my room. The blankets were gently pulled over me and I could hear noises downstairs.

I pulled the blanket off me and stood up slowly. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I made my way down the stairs and to the source of the noise in the kitchen. There I saw Pete and Michale. Pete doing something at the counter and Michale sitting in a seat watching him.

"H-Hey guys." I said with a smile. Pete didn't respond but gave a small hum of recognition and Michale looked over.

"Hey Tweek, you've been sleeping for quiet a while." Michale said and smiled at me.

"H-How long?" I asked and looked at the clock. It read 2 am in the morning...

"Quiet a while actually." Pete spoke up before turning to me. "Here, I made this for you." he said and held out a mug of coffee to me. It looked different then what I usually drank. Trusting him I took the hot mug carefully and looked at it.

It was straight black from what I could tell, but some kind of cream was added. It smelt relatively sweet. "Thank you." I said before taking a careful sip of the hot liquid. I was surprised as to how good it tasted and took another drink. "This is really good Pete!" I said and smiled wide.

"Thanks, I noticed some of the fruits you had and I made a special blueberry cream out of it." he said[I do this with my coffee creamer] and flashed a smile.

"Y-You did great on it, I really like it." I said and took a bit more of a drink once it started to cool down. I set it down on the counter so it could fully cool down. "H-Hey are you guys hungry? I don't think I saw any of you eating today." I said.

They both exchanged glances for a moment before looking back at me. "We wouldn't want to bother you Tweek. Besides we should probably get going. Your parents might be home soon." Michale spoke up.

"You don't have to worry about me or them, they're on vacation so I have the house to myself. I-I've been working on a couple treats though I-if you guys want to try them." I offered. "They go great with coffee." I added.

"Well, as long as you're sure." Pete said. I gave a nod to him and smiled. "I'm sure about it." I said and clicked on the coffee pot before going through my fridge trying to find the tasty treats.

After a little searching I soon found the glass plate covered in tinfoil and pulled it out. I set it on the small table Michale sat at and removed the foil. The treats looked like mini-cakes, but each a different color. One was vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, banana, blueberry, cherry, and of course, coffee flavored.

I listed off the different flavors and Michale grabbed the vanilla one, and Pete grabbed the strawberry one. The coffee was finished being made and I prepared their mugs before walking over and setting them down in front of them as we sat down and ate the cakes and drank our coffee.

"These are really good Tweek, you should try making them and sell them at the shop." Michale said and smiled at me.

"That's a good idea, I'll give it some thought." I said and smiled.

"I agree, these are really good Tweek." Pete said and smiled one of his not-so-rare-anymore smiles. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Pete." I said. "And Michale." I added and smiled. 

I saved some of them for Henrietta and Firkle to try out and we sat back and finished with our treats. We enjoyed one another's company and made plans for another time we could do something like this again.


	12. Chapter 12

[ Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]  
  
                        -A Few Days Later, It's Now Tuesday-  
  
        I walked into the school and to my locker where I did my normal routine, change my stuff out and get my things for the next 3 classes and hold onto them.  
  
        I closed my locker quietly and tried to ignore all the stares people gave me. I kept my head down low, not wanting to have to acknowledge someone if they called out to me.  
  
        Thankfully no one tried to get my attention and I was able to get to class and sit through the lesson without being disturbed. I could hear whispers of people gossiping about me and Craig's break up and some people saying I slept with Pete. Those rumors distracted me and made blush.   
  
        The 3 class periods went on for a long time before the bell for lunch rang and students all ran from their classrooms and poured into the cafeteria. I walked past the doors to the large room and went to my locker so I could change out my things for the last 3 periods of the day.  
  
        As I was switching my notebooks out for math, English and social studies, I was caught by surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, a familiar scent of coffee and cigarettes filled my nose and I smiled knowing who it was.  
  
        I turned my head and kissed Pete on the cheek, to which he smiled and his cheeks started heating up. "Need any help?" the taller boy asked. I shook my head no and finished with the switch-out before turning to him.  
  
        His blue eyes pierced into my green ones and a smile formed on his lips slightly. I smiled back at him and closed my locker before pulling my messenger bag over my shoulder, once again causing me to stumble from the weight. "Need me to carry that?" Pete asked.  
  
        I once again shook my head. "No I've got it, thank you though." I said and adjusted the strap so it didn't dig into my shoulder as much. Pete nodded in response and stood at my side before cautiously reaching his hand down to hold mine.  
  
        His bigger and warm hand wrapped around my boney and cold hand. It was comforting and made me smile a little. "Don't you get lunch?" I asked him.  
  
        "No, I don't really feel like standing in line to deal with those asshole conformists." he said making me chuckle.  
  
        "I understand." I said and smiled.  
  
        "What about you?"  
  
        "I've started packing my lunches, I don't feel like going in the cafeteria and risk running into Craig..." I said and frowned a bit. Pete let go of my hand and slowly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.  
  
        "Don't worry about him anymore." He said with a certain emotion in his voice. "Come on, the others are waiting." he said and walked with me out of the school and towards the side of it, arm still around my waist.  
  
        We walked up to the gate and opened it and started walking towards the steps where they hung out. Michale was in his usual place, leaning against the steps. Henrietta was sitting on a blanket with Firkle beside her sitting hunched over. Only Henrietta was smoking this time.  
  
        They looked over acknowledging our presence before turning back to their own thing. Pete and I took a seat on a black blanket that was sitting on the concrete. I placed my messenger bag down on the ground before pulling out 2 square containers.  
  
        "U-Um," I awkwardly spoke up. "I-I know you guys don't eat cafeteria food, but I made extra food. If you guys want any. They're just peanut butter sandwiches." I said.  
  
        "You don't have to share your lunch with us, it's yours." Pete said and leaned back against a pole.  
  
        "D-Don't worry about it! I don't mind sharing." I said and smiled, opening the two containers. There were 2 sandwiches and they were cut in half. I slid one over to Michale and Henrietta, and placed one in Pete's hand to share with Firkle.  
  
        "What about you?" Henrietta asked handing one side to Michale and taking the other for herself.  
  
        "I-I cut up fruit to eat," I said and pulled out a smaller container with apple slices and grapes. I shared these with them as well and nibbled on the slice.  
  
        As we all ate in silence,  I started to think back to Craig. I wanted to know what I had done that was so wrong, if I was boring to him, why did he ask me to date him? If I wasn't giving him enough attention why didn't he just tell me? Why did he have to cheat on me? And if he just wanted out of the relationship why couldn't he have just broken up with me and dated her over all of this happening?  
  
        I was brought out of my thoughts by Pete placing his hand on my shoulder and gently shaking me. I looked at him and felt my heart sting when I saw the look of worry across his handsome face.  
  
        "You're frowning, what's wrong?" he asked and slowly moved his hand from my shoulder and instead placed it onto my hand that was clenched into a fist.  
  
        I quickly loosened the tight grip my hand held and carefully held his still warm hand. "I was just thinking..." I said and leaned back, pulling my knees to my chest.  
  
        Pete gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him so I was leaning against him, still curled up. "About Craig?" He asked. I nodded my head against his shoulder.  
  
        "You don't have to worry about him remember? I wont let him hurt you like that again." he said with a slight growl in his voice as he looked at the patch on my head from where my hair was yanked out.  
  
        "I...I-I know." I stuttered out. "It still just hurts to think about." I said.  
  
        "I understand." he said.  
  
  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
  
                After the bell rang, ending lunch, classes resumed and I sat in the back of my math class, quietly working on the homework the teacher was nice enough to hand out early. Those who finished could play on their phones after the teacher checked it, or just basically have free time that didn't distract other working students.  
  
        As more people started to finish and got on their phones, they started to whisper to each other about a post someone made. I raised an eyebrow and turned my attention away from the homework on (P)EM(x)D(/)A(+)S(-) and to the gossip of a post someone made.  
  
        As the talk went on, I soon realized that people were starting to look at me, I tensed up a little worried about what was happening now. I started working faster so I could see what was going on and soon finished. I turned the paper in and made sure they were correct from the teacher before sitting back down.  
  
        I pulled my phone out and logged onto all the social media accounts I had to see which one blew up. Twitter was the one where I had the most notifications. I saw that someone tagged me in a post and I froze seeing it.  
  
  
                 **Craig Tucker** has tagged you in a post!  
  
        I clicked on it and felt my heart race at the caption of the post.  
  
                         ** _What is wrong with Tweek._**


	13. Chapter 13

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]  
  
                I started to read through the post and teared up.  
  
                 _ **What is wrong with Tweek**_  
  
                         _Well first the only thing I can say that's mainly wrong with the freak, is that he's a gay little shit. If he thought we were actually dating then he's more desperate then I thought. I only had to 'pretend date' him was because this stupid town wanted me to. I'm 2x as happy with Wendy then I ever could be with that freak. The other thing that's wrong with him, the depressing shit that he listens to would probably make you want to kill yourself. The biggest thing wrong with this freak is his writing. It's so fucked up and just plain out worthless shit no one wants to read. If I didn't know any better I'd say he drinks and cuts while writing this shit. Don't be friends with Tweek, trust me I've learned the hard way he's messed up._  
  
  
                I started hyperventilating as I read this, I couldn't believe what I was reading. I didn't do anything to him! My writing was hidden and locked on my phone and written in my journal that I kept hidden! How could he know this?!  
  
  
                The bell for the next class rang and I shot up from my desk and bolted out of there as quick as I could. I didn't want to be here anymore. I started changing my school stuff out for my home stuff so I could go home.  
  
        "Tweek?" a gentle voice called out that I recognized. I looked over and saw Clyde. I turned my attention away and continued switching things out as fast as I could.  
  
        "What do you want?" I snapped as I moved quicker.   
  
        "I saw what Craig posted... did you?" he asked, fiddling with his fingers to keep him busy.  
  
        "Of course I did. What? You here to make fun of me?" I asked and glared.  
  
        "N-No!" he said. "I just.. I wanted to say I'm sorry that he's doing this to you, you didn't do anything to him for him to do this..." he said and frowned.  
  
        I looked down and gripped the door to my locker. "...It doesn't matter anymore. Wendy will treat him better." I mumbled before slamming my locker door closed harshly and walking out.  
  
        As I was leaving, I saw Pete and Michale opening the gate to their area and stepping out. I avoided eye contact as I made my way down the sidewalk to my house.  
  
        "Tweek!" Pete's voice called out. I started to tear up and walked faster, not wanting to cry in front of him. I heard footsteps hitting the ground fast as I knew who was following me.  
  
        I was stopped from walking when a hand grabbed my wrist gently. I looked down at the ground tearing up as I tried to avoid sobbing. "Tweek..." Pete said a little softer.  
  
        I couldn't hold back. I turned to him and hid my face in his chest as I broke down crying. Pete seemed taken back by my actions and stood there for a moment. His hand slowly let go of mine and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close as I cried and placed a hand on top of my hair, petting it back gently and soothing me,  
  
        I continued to cry into his chest before slowly starting to calm down. "What happened?" Pete asked and tightened his grip on me a bit. I started shaking before pulling my phone out and going to the tweet and showing it to him, keeping my head down after pulling away from him.  
  
        He held my phone in his hand as he started to read the tweet. I looked up at Pete as he continued reading. His once blank and semi-comforting expression suddenly turned to a rage and hate filled look. He gripped my phone a bit tighter before stopping and handing me my phone back. "Come on. Let's get you home." he said and started walking with me.  
  
        We didn't say another word to each other as we walked to my empty house and inside. Pete was still angry and I had calmed down a bit more when we got to the house. I put my messenger bag to the ground and stood there looking down. Pete's angry expression turned to a frown as he stood at my side and held my hand.  
  
        "Ignore that asshole. He's the one who deserves to be told something like that." Pete said. I frowned more and hugged myself with my free arm. Pete lifted my hand to his lips and once again kissed the back of my hand.  
  
        That was enough to make me smile a bit as I looked up at him. He even had a slight smile and kissed my forehead gently. "Let's just sit and relax." he said and closed the door behind himself. "Why don't you choose a show for us to watch? I'll go make us some coffee." he said. I nodded in response and walked over to my couch and sat down.  
  
        I started scrolling through the channels and couldn't find anything interesting. After a good 4 minutes of searching, I finally found a show I knew and liked. It was called "Monk" and was a detective show. I turned it on and leaned back quietly.  
  
        Pete came over a few minutes later and carefully handed me a mug. It was the same coffee he had made last time, blueberry creamer and straight black coffee. I took a careful sip of it as he sat beside me. I curled up into him and we watched the show in silence together.  
  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
  
                [Pete's P.O.V.]  
  
                        After an hour of watching the show, Tweek had curled up into me and fell asleep. His breathing slowed and evened out when he slept so it was easier to tell. I carefully moved from the couch and laid his head down on a pillow and searched around the room for a blanket. I found one in the drawers and carefully draped it along him.  
  
        He curled up into the blanket, pulling it closer to him and he slept peacefully making me smile. I moved to sit on the floor in front of the couch and changed the channel to some random cooking show since it was quiet and was less likely to disturb Tweek and wake him.  
  
        He started to show a frown on his face and it bothered me to see him like that. I remembered what Craig had posted and I got angry once again. I pulled out my phone and went to the post to comment.  
  
  
 **Pete Commented:**  
  
 _Meet me at Starks Pond Tucker, you need to be taught a lesson for hurting Tweek like this._  
  
  
  
 **Craig Tucker Replied:**  
  
 _I'll be there. Don't chicken out or think you can take me._  
  
  
  
        I glared at the phone when the text came up and I stood from my place on the floor and looked at Tweek. The frown had gone away but could faintly be seen. I leaned down and gently kissed his head before walking out the door, fuming with rage and ready for a fight.


	14. Chapter 14

[Pete's P.O.V.]

I had been standing outside of Starks Pond for a good 10 minutes before Craig finally showed up...with a bunch of people. He had a bruise visible from far away on his cheek. I smirked, knowing just who gave it to him.

"Ready Tucker?" I asked glaring at him. He just smirked and pulled off his chullo and threw it to one of the people that came to the fight.

"I'm ready." 

"You seem pretty confident for a guy who's about to get his ass beat in front of a bunch of people." I taunted with a smirk and stood there with my arms crossed. Craig's smirk turned to a glare and his lips formed into a snarl as he let out a growl.

"Shut it emo. I know I can take you." he said and got into a position with his fists raised. I just stood there with my fists clenched into balls and stood straight and tall.

Craig got closer to me and threw a punch. I stepped to the side, barely missing the punch and kicked under his legs causing him to fall to the snow. He looked angrier and sat on his ass before moving forward and lunging to tackle me down. He accomplished this and raised his fist to punch and slammed it down to hit my head, I moved it to the side and caused him to hit the ground.

What sounded like a finger breaking echoed in my ears as Craig grunted in pain and pulled his fist back. I took the chance to flip us over so I was on top of him. He tried to sit up and push me off, I stiffened myself so it was harder to move me and head-butted him.

He fell back holding his head in pain and I got off of him. "You're a sick fuck for hurting Tweek like that. All he did was show you care. Heh, he was right. You are just a manipulative cheater." I spat before turning to walk away.

When I turned my back to him, I made a mistake. Turning from my opponent without thoroughly making sure he was down was the #1 thing I was never supposed to do. I kept my back to him, and as I did this Craig got up and charged after me. Before I could have a reaction to his footsteps, a searing pain pierced through my shoulder.

It burned, it stung, it ached, it felt like I was stabbed. Which I just was. I cried out in pain and held my shoulder tightly and looked at it. Surely enough, a small pocket knife had been stabbed into my shoulder. I yanked it out and clenched my jaw in pain, holding back cries of pain. I threw the knife to the ground.

Craig still stood behind me and used his fist to punch where he had stabbed, causing me to stumble forward in pain. The hand gripping my shoulder was covered in blood. I was shaking with pain and anger. Knowing I could no longer use my punching arm, I decided to leave it there and go home as quick as I could.

 

\- - - - - - 

I started to debate if that fight was a good idea. I decided that it wasn't, since I could have gotten seriously injured or really hurt Craig. But remembering what he did to Tweek changed my mind and I declared that it was a good idea for me to settle it like that.

I walked past the hospital, not wanting to deal with it and just went up to Tweek's house. I carefully opened the door, still holding my shoulder and saw Tweek was in the kitchen. 'Shit, he's awake...' I thought to myself and knew I was going to have to tell him.

"Tweek..." I called out and hesitantly approached him. He turned his head at the sound of my voice and fully turned to face me.

"H-Hey Pete, where did you go? I woke up and you were gone. You worried me a lot when you just suddenly le-" he stopped talking. He seemed fixated on something, before his beautiful, calm green eyes widened as far as a humans could. "Wh-what happened to your shoulder?!" he screeched and hurried to my side. 

"Got stabbed." I said casually, thinking that lying to him wouldn't be the best choice.

"WHAT?!" his already paranoid face looked like he was staring death in the face. He pulled me up the stairs and to the bathroom where he started checking every cabinet and drawer for medical supplies. He made me sit on the chair in the room and take off my coat so he could look at it.

It was bleeding pretty bad, and I started to debate if I should have just gone to the hospital and made an excuse for it later. It was to late for that now and he opened all his medical kits and found peroxide first. "M-Move your hand." he said. I obediently did so and he looked at the wound. "I can't access it, take off your shirt." he said. 

I would have made a joke about that, but given the situation I decided to hold off on it and did so. My skin was very pale from lack of sunlight and staying inside all the time. Tweek had a bit of a blush on his face but he shook his head and looked at my shoulder again. The knife wound was pretty straight forward and had a straight, horizontal line.

"O-Okay this is gonna hurt a lot." he warned before opening the peroxide and poured it on the wound.

"Argh! Fuck!" I yelled in pain and moved to grab my shoulder with my hand, but as I did to him before, he swiftly grabbed and held my hand.

"I know dude be cool..." he said and did it once again. It slightly bubbled white, signaling it infected but not badly. "I'm gonna have to stitch it, okay?" he said and I nodded in response.

He used a soft towel to clear up the blood that had spilled down my back and cleaned it all up for me and tried to clear the wound as best as he could before going over to his medical kit. He had legit medical supplies, real needle and real medical thread. I tensed up a bit but kept still and continued to sit there.

He walked over and held his hand out to me. "Squeeze my hand if it hurts to much." he said. I nodded and carefully grabbed his hand and tried to relax as I let him do this.

The pain of the needle was NOTHING compared to the feeling of string going through your skin and pulling skin over a wound that hurt like a bitch. He continued to do the stitches, what I was assuming were ladder stitches and did them tightly. After a while he finished and tied the knot securely before using a bit more peroxide over the wound and cleaned it.

"Thanks Tweek, that already feels better." I said and sighed shakily. I leaned back against the chair and closed my head, my head pressing against the wall.

"You're welcome. But you still have to tell me what the hell happened." Tweek said. I peeked my eye open slightly and looked at him. He had a stern expression and I could tell he wasn't playing around.

"I saw Craig's post." was all I had to say and Tweek started freaking out.

"What?! What did you do?! Oh god did you FIGHT Craig?!" he shrieked. I sighed and grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto my lap, his back leaning against my chest and I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Yes..." I said and I could feel him tensing up.

"...Why?" he asked and held my hand that was wrapped around his waist.

"I wasn't going to let him get away with saying that about you." I said with anger in my voice and tightened my grip.

"You idiot..." He said making me smile against his neck. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too Tweek." I said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

I scolded Pete for a few hours after taking care of his wound, it was stupid of him to do that but I loved him regardless. He and I were sitting together on the couch watching the same Tv show we had been earlier. Pete was still shirtless as his wound hurt with any other contact. I looked up at the time and sighed a bit, seeing it was around 5 pm.

Pete noticed my sigh and looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've gotta get to work," I said and stood up from my place beside him on the couch.

"Come on, do you really have to leave now?" Pete asked, sitting up and carefully holding his shoulder.

"I do, sorry Pete." I said and kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "You can come with though, just don't expect to work." I said. He groaned but agreed with the conditions and picked up his shirt, before sighing and setting it down.

"Crap, forgot I can't wear these anymore." he said with a frown. "That was my favorite coat too. Damnit I gotta kick Tucker's ass for ruining these." he sighed before looking at me over his shoulder. "Any chance you have spare clothes?" he asked.

"I-I don't know if they fit you but I might..." I said and went upstairs with him to my bedroom. I walked over to my dresser and started going through the drawers and soon found a plain black t-shirt that was a little big on me. I had saved it for a project I was going to work on but decided this was more important.

"You sure that'll fit me?" Pete questioned.

"Only one way to find out." I said handing it to him before searching through my messy closet. I could hear Pete's occasional grunts of pain from what I knew was trying to get the shirt on.

"You alright there?" I asked and turned to look at him. The shirt fit him well, thankfully it was a little loose so it didn't attack his wound.

"Yeah I guess." Pete said and tugged down on the shirt a bit. 

"I have a coat you can wear, i-it's a parka, actually."

"Like the one that McCormick kid always wears?" Pete questioned.

I nodded my head in response before pulling it out. "It's green though, Kenny and I are relatively okay friends and I went with him once when he was trying to get with this guy. Never struck him as gay though, Kenny or the guy he was asking out." I said before handing it over to Pete.

"Thanks, and who was the guy?" Pete asked as he took the parka and carefully put it on. He had more ease with this as he zipped it up and put his hands into the pocket.

"You know Leopold? Well, everyone always called him Butters though," I said. "It was him." I finished.

"Wait Butters? You mean the 'well gee fellers' kid?" Pete asked, the impersonation of Leo was disturbingly on point but I nodded regardless.

"Yep! Who knew huh? The perverted one fell for the innocent one. Guess the term 'opposites attract' had to come from somewhere." I stated before pulling on my own sweater and turned to him. "Ready to go? and is that comfortable on you?" I asked and held his hand.

"Yeah, doesn't press against the stitches so I should be good." he answered before returning the hand-holding gesture and we walked downstairs and out of the house.

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

When we arrived at the coffee shop, I instructed that Pete go sit at a table while I got him coffee and worked. I had to pull my hair back to the best of my abilities, and thanks to one of the girls at the school, Heidi Turner, who wasn't a complete bitch decided that she'd try and be nice to me. I offered her to work for a little while here to pay her back. 

When we were working one day, she noticed how I was constantly tucking loose strands of hair into the hat and came back from break with girly hair clips that were pink and had flowers on the end. She painfully pinned my hair back so I didn't have to worry about my hair while I worked and they helped, though occasionally drunk customers who came here seeking caffeine to get over hang-overs mistook me for a girl and flirted quiet often >~<

The clips helped me in work and I now unconsciously put them into my hair both at work and out of work since they help me so much. I pinned all my hair back before securing most of the clips with the pressure of my hat and got to work.

Business was slow on Thursdays, so I was able to take breaks and sit with Pete while we drank our coffee and I'd get up to serve a customer whenever they came in. After a few hours it was around 9 o'clock and less people were coming in, before two blonds entering caught me by surprise.

"O-Oh hey Tweek! Oh, Pete's here too? H-Hi Pete!" the innocent, adorable accent-filled voice of the one and only Butters Stotch rang in my ears as I turned my head to see the teenager wearing his blue sweater with a little Hello Kitty on the sleeves, and his boyfriend Kenny McCormick in his signature orange parka with the hood down.

"H-Hey Leo, Kenny." I greeted before standing up and going behind the counter. These two were the only people that would officially tolerate me and never mention if they knew something happened with me and whoever decided to make me their victim.

"I-I'll order for us Ken, you go ahead and make friends with Pete." Butters said with a sweet smile. Kenny nodded and gave Butters a small kiss on his neck, making Butters giggle, and walked over to Pete and sat across from him where I sat.

"A-Alright Leo, what'll it be?" I asked with a smile.

 

\- - - - - - - - - 

 

[Pete's P.O.V.]

 

Once the two entered the shop, I felt slightly uncomfortable at the fact that the kid named "Butters" knew what my name was. Regardless, I avoided speaking to them as Tweek got up and did the talking. When Butters told Kenny to sit with me I was a little annoyed at this but sighed and accepted it.

The blood sat across from me and looked me in the eye. He had dark blue eyes, bright blond hair and a pretty charming smile. "So Pete, how'd you and spaz get together?"

"Don't call him that." I said.

"Fine, how'd you and Tweekers get together?" he asked again.

"Why do you care?"

"Well it only seems fair I know who my little spazzy boy is in love with." he said with a smirk. For a poor person, he had the most fucking amazing teeth.

"You can ask him." I said before leaning back and taking a drink of my coffee.

"Does that taste funny to you?" he suddenly asked, making me tense up and raise an eyebrow

"Funny how...?" I asked.

"I mean does it taste like it's about to fuck you over with how flavorless it is?" he said rolling his eyes and resting his cheek on his hand.

"It tastes fine to me." I said, taking another sip.

"Oh okay cool. He stopped using meth."

My eyes widened and I slightly chocked on the hot liquid before slamming it down. "What?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Didn't you ever wonder why this kid twitched so fucking much? It wasn't some weird ADD shit like his mom said. His parents put meth in the coffee." Kenny said blandly.

My eyes widened a little as I heard this. "Are you serious?!" I asked shocked.

"Yep~" he said popping the 'p'. "Mean it makes sense I know. My parents were the ones supplying it." he said as Butters walked over.

"Kenny you're not supposed to talk about that." Butters said with a stern expression as he set 3 mugs down. One for him, Kenny and a refill for me. Why the hell was a kid like Butters with a dick like Kenny?

"Thanks Butters." I mumbled and drank the coffee.

"You're welcome." Butters said smiling. "But Ken is right though, T-Tweek was just growin' up in a bad place during a bad time." Butters said. "He's all better now though." He said and gave an assuring smile.

"Yeah..." I mumbled and took another drink.

Tweek walked over with his own large cup as Butters sat with Kenny, who wrapped his arm around Butters waist and pulled him close. Tweek in reaction sat beside me and I moved over so he had more room.

"It's all true. I didn't really think that much about it growing u-up..." Tweek said with a frown that made my heart clench. "I mean I knew that I was a freak and all, but I was a kid, I didn't know what was best for me, what was good for me and what wasn't..." Tweek said and teared up.

"Aw heck Tweeky don't talk like that, you just had awful parents." Butters said and gently touched Tweek's arm and gave a nice smile, in return making Tweek smile.

 

"Butters is right Tweek." I spoke up. "You just grew up in a bad place. But look at you now, you're so much better and you've got friends who care." I said. "Butters and Kenny are here, Henrietta, Firkle and Michale are here for you too." I said lifting his chin up to look at me and I smiled at him a sweet smile.

 

"And don't ever forget, I'm here for you too Tweek." I said and leaned in, gently kissing him.

 

"Ew." Kenny said before kissing his own boyfriend smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

[I might make this depressing since I'm depressed but I might change my mind as it goes. I don't know though but I'm just giving you a head warning, this might be depressing like my life. So trigger warning, might include self-harm, alcoholism, self hate, depressing sh!t and whatever else. Continue on...]  
  
  
                [Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]  
  
        Pete, Kenny, Leo and I all stayed in the coffee shop talking to each other and getting along till it was time to close the shop. It was around midnight now and Leo walked with Kenny home while Pete patiently waited for me at the door. I made sure to close the machines down, lock the register and the back door before walking over to Pete.  
  
        We stepped outside and I closed the door behind us and locked it tightly. I put the keys safely in my pocket so I could feel if they fell out or if they were close to falling out. I held Pete's hand as we made our way back to my empty house and inside. I locked the door behind me and sighed a bit, rubbing my eyes cutely.  
  
        "Tired?" Pete asked and I nodded in response. "Come on, lets get you up to bed." Pete said and smiled. I nodded and walked up to the bedroom with him, still holding his hand and entered my room. I got out spare clothes for him to wear and I got changed into my own clothes. It consisted of a really loose t-shirt and just my boxers.  
  
        I laid down on the bed and curled up a bit as my eyes closed. I listened to the sound around me and felt Pete laying beside me in the bed. I inched closer and curled up into him, his arms wrapped around my body pulling me closer to him as we both drifted off to a peaceful sleep....  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
                Sometime around 1 am, Pete woke me up saying that he was going to go with Michale for a cigarette in the park for a little. I happily let him and luckily fell back asleep. Though my luck seemed to run out as I arose at 2am, unable to sleep and got up to get a cup of coffee to hopefully warm me up enough I get tired. I started walking to the kitchen, but was stopped when a sudden knock at the door came through, startling me.  
  
        I raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock. 2:53 AM it read. I frowned, trying to think who it could be. I hesitantly unlocked the door and opened it. I looked at the person standing on the opposite side and was met with none other than Stan Marsh.  
  
        I hung out with him and his friends when we were younger, but hated it and didn't want to get caught up in their misadventures so I left their group and migrated back to my other one.  
  
        "Stan? What are you doing here?" I asked pretty shocked he was at my door of all places.  
  
        "Hey Tweek." he said stumbling forward a bit, I carefully grabbed him and helped him inside. The strong scent of alcohol hit my nose as I looked at him.  
  
        "Stan have you been drinking?" I asked and frowned.  
  
        "No!" He suddenly shouted before frowning and looking down. "Yes..." he admitted as I helped him into the kitchen and sat him down on the chair. I was about to get him water, before he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out two small glass bottles. They made a clink sound as they hit against one another and were sat on the counter.  
  
        "Care to drink with me?" He asked.  
  
        "Stan we shouldn't drink, especially you. What will Wendy think?" I asked and sat beside him.   
  
        The moment I said her name he and I both froze and tensed up. I looked down slightly tearing up and clenching my fists. "Right..." I mumbled and started shaking.  
  
        "I don't understand why she'd leave me.. I always tried my hardest.. I don't know why she fell for Craig though, Craig really loved you... none of this makes sense." Stan said tearing up and laying his forehead on the table and broke down crying, gripping one of the bottles of alcohol reading "Jack Daniels"  
  
        I sweat dropped seeing it was whiskey, but stood up and walked to the cabinets and pulled out two small round glass cups and filled them with ice before walking over and setting them down.  
  
        "You owe me for this Stan." I said and sat down, moving one of the glasses to him as he pushed a bottle towards me. He nodded in response and we opened the bottles in sync.  
  
        We filled the glasses halfway and toasted to each other, "To broken hearts and cheating bastards." He said and weakly smiled. I chuckled and clinked our glasses before downing the whiskey, it burned going down my throat but had a soothing taste to it. I coughed a little but filled it again, drinking it a little easier.  
         
        "Do you have any soda?" Stan asked.  
  
        "Pepsi and Coke, why?" I asked.   
  
        "Fill the glasses halfway with Coke and half with Whiskey. It's great." he said. I raised an eyebrow but stood up to get the drink and placed it on the table. He and I filled our glasses with whiskey and added a little of the Coke and drank it. It added more of a fizzy flavor, and fuck me did it taste good.  
  
        I smiled a bit and before I knew it I was drinking more of it, adding less Coke as I went along. By 3:14 AM, Stan and I were drunk as balls. My head was laid on the table with the glass still in my hand, Stan was resting his cheek on his hand, propped up by his elbow.  
  
        We sat in silence, occasionally getting another drink before Stan broke the silence with the most unpredictable sentence ever.  "I made out with Kyle and fell in love with him."  
  
        My eyes widened and my head shot up, I immediately got dizzy and had a headache before laying my head down once again and groaning. "Are you serious?" I questioned and pushed the alcoholic items away.  
  
        "It happened today.. I was at his house and drinking over the whole thing with Wendy, and I looked at Kyle and suddenly he was the most handsome guy I've ever seen, his hair, his eyes, his lips... fuck, everything about him." he said taking another drink. "I wasn't thinking, I just leaned in and kissed him." Stan said pouring more.  
  
        "I didn't know you were gay." I said trying to look at him but the light was killing my eyes.  
  
        "I'm not, well. I don't think I am. Fuck I don't know okay?" He said and took a smaller drink. "I don't even think he likes me back." he mumbled and frowned.  
  
        I forced myself through the pain of my headache and looked at him. "You shouldn't let feelings like that cloud yourself. Sleep on the couch tonight, but tomorrow you'd better sober up and go confess to Broflovski." I said.  
  
        He chuckled and smiled. "Y' really think I should?" he asked and looked me in the eyes. I nodded.  
  
        "Alright." he said taking a last drink with me before we stood from the table to get to bed, though in my drunken state I fell right on my side and groaned.  
  
        "Fuck..." I mumbled.  
  
        Stan sighed and knelt down picking me up. "Fucking hell Tweek why are you so light?!" Stan questioned before carrying me, stumbling occasionally, to the living room and over to the couch. He laid me down gently and sat down, lifting my head and placing a pillow on his lap and resting my head on it.  
  
        "I'm so fucking dead when Pete gets back..." I said tearing up and curling up into myself.  
  
        "Don't worry, I'll take the blame." Stan said gently running his hands through my hair.  
  
        "What're you doing?" I asked hazily looking at him. It felt good for some reason.  
  
        "It's a trick Eric taught me to help with being drunk." he said and continued doing it.  
  
        

        "Oh." was my only answer before turning so my back faced the living room. Stan took the hint and turned on the Tv, lowering the brightness and volume before watching some random show, still running his hands through my hair.


	17. Chapter 17

[A/n- I don't think Pete's last name was ever released so as a filler I decided to use Mcloughlin since it fits with Pete's name. In case you don't know where Mcloughlin came from, that's Jacksepticeye's last name. 

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

Stan and I had been sitting there for quiet a while, the only sound in the room were the faint voices coming from the Tv. After about 10 minutes, the door suddenly opened, causing Stan and I to jump. I groaned a little at the sudden sounds and held my head. "Fuck..." I mumbled and sat up from the pillow on Stan's lap and looked at the door. My blood ran cold and my body froze.

Pete stood in the door, as expected but the look on his face was the most terrifying look I've ever seen from anyone. "O-Oh hey Pete." I said and weakly smiling, I could smell the alcohol on my own breath and closed my mouth quickly. My head was throbbing and aching badly as I stared at him.

"Tweek." He said clenching his jaw. "What the fuck, is going on?" He asked so calmly and angrily at the same time.

"U-Um, Stan just came by and we-" I was stopped by Stan covering my mouth.

"I came by because cheating problems and watched Tv." Stan slurred, obviously drunk. 

Pete didn't look convinced. Instead he walked over and moved Stan's hand before grabbing my jaw and sniffling my mouth, pulling back, eyes widened in shock. "You were DRINKING?!" Pete shouted.

"N-No...?" I said and started twitching out of fear.

Stan stood up. "Look it was my fault, m'kay?" he imitated our counselor. "I brought the whiskey, I convinced him to drink, lay off Tweek." Stan said still drunk and stumbled.

"Get out." Pete growled and shoved Stan. "Get the fuck out of this house." Pete snapped and shoved him towards the door.

"H-Hey don't shove him Pete..." I said and held his arm gently. He yanked his arm away in response.

"Shut up Tweek." He snapped. My eyes widened. He was never this harsh with me before. Ever.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that." Stan slurred and stepped beside me, pulling me away from Pete.

"Did you not hear when I said to get the fuck out of this house?" he snapped with a glare.

"I did but I'm not leaving Tweek here knowing you are being an asshole." Stan snapped, seeming sober...kinda.

"Shut up Marsh." Pete growled

"Fuck off and stop being a dick to Tweek, Mcloughlin." Stan growled.

"Guys stop!" Tweek's voice suddenly interrupted. Tweek was shaking badly with both anger and fear. "Stop fucking fighting. Yes I drank Pete big deal! it was a moment of weakness and Stan needed a friend, I wanted to be there for him. You have no right to come in here and command people around. THIS IS MY HOUSE!" I yelled.

Pete glared darkly, making me shrink up a little. "Fine. Suck Stan's dick I don't fucking care." he growled and walked out of the house angrily, leaving me standing there in shock.

"H-He's...gone..." I said tearing up. I sunk down to my knees and held myself, crying and sobbing.


	18. Chapter 18

[Tweek's P.O.V.]

I curled up right there on the floor, my heart hurting so badly as I trembled. "F-Fuck... Tweek I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I heard the voice of Stan come through.

I didn't answer, I just laid there. Not feeling...anything anymore. I frowned slightly and held myself tighter. My mind raced with all the memories from the days I spent with Pete. It was like a movie rolling through my head.

"T-Tweek?" Stan said, gently shaking me. "C-Come on.. answer me..." Stan said and I didn't move.

I slightly moved his hand from me. "P-Pete hates me.." I whimpered out.

"No he doesn't! he just... he probably needs time to get over this. Fuck.. I'm so sorry Tweek." Stan said, I could tell he was sobered up by now.

"Yes he does...I'm alone now.." I mumbled out. The realization hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"He'll come back. I promise you." Stan said. "Come on... you need to sleep." He said carefully picking me up from my spot on the floor. I went limp in his arms as I broke down crying. Sobbing my heart out as my figure shook.

Stan let me sob as he picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my bedroom. I didn't question him on how he new which room it was. He laid me down on my bed as my body shook.

"My parents aren't coming back..." I suddenly blurted out, still slightly drunk.

"What?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My parents. They're on 'vacation' in Paris." I said.

"How long are they supposed to be gone for?" he asked, frowning at this new information.

"How long am I supposed to live?" I asked and answered.

"So...they moved out? You're alone now? he asked, eyes widened in shock. I just nodded in response. My voice was hoarse and my throat hurt from crying so much.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled out. "I don't mind staying alone the rest of my life." I said and curled up on the bed, turning my back to him. Stan sighed and sat down on the bed.

"It does matter..." he said with a frown. "I mean fuck, I thought Butters had it bad." he said and placed his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Don't worry Tweek. I'll take care of this." He said and stood up.

I didn't answer him, or acknowledge him. I just closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping I could count this night as just a bad nightmare...

 

\- - - - - - - 

I woke up to the loud sound of banging on the door. I jumped from surprise and screamed as I woke up. I looked around under my bed for my baseball bat and walked downstairs slowly, my hand shaking as I held the giant, metal thing. I approached my door and slowly opened it.

My grip tightened for a moment before loosening. I set the bat down and opened the door slowly. There stood Butters, rubbing his knuckles together. "H-Hey there Tweek..." he said looking down. I could tell by the tone in his voice he had been crying.

"B-Butters? What happened?" I asked and held his arm as I gently pulled him into the house. He started tearing up again and his shoulder shook.

"K-Kenny...h-he broke up with me." He said tearing up. My eyes widened in surprise and I hugged him tightly.

"I...I'm so sorry Butters." I said frowning. 

"I-It's okay." he said sniffling and wiped his tears. "He was just drunk and I got mad at him. I-I feel bad.." he said. "Than he kicked me out the next day when he was sober..." Butters said.

"I...I know how it feels. I-I kinda got drunk last night and Pete walked out." I said and frowned. I hugged myself and lead Butters to the couch and we sat down together.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I-I was just wonderin' if maybe I could stay with you for a little... I-Its okay if not! I-I was just askin'..." he said rubbing his knuckles together.

"Don't worry about it Butters, I don't mind if you stay with me." I said and smiled.

"O-Oh thank you Tweek, that's awful nice of you." He said with a smile and hugged me. I returned the hug and smiled. I got comfortable with him and we started watching tv together, before getting on the topic of our...possible exes.


	19. Chapter 19

[A/n- Warning! When there's a time-skip there might be a random POV change! Sorry!!]

 

[Leopold's P.O.V.]

I grinned with excitement as I walked out of the store. I had just finished buying a bunch of things for my special day tomorrow. Well, our special day. Tomorrow would be me and Kenny's one year anniversary! I was extremely excited and bought movies he loved, ingredients for his favorite meal, everything!

I had a few jobs that paid well, since I was living in an apartment with Kenny after getting kicked out of the house when I came out as gay. My parents still loved me, well.. my mom still loved me and she supported me through everything! Even helped me and Kenny get the apartment. I welcomed Karen and Kevin anytime they needed a place. They were family too and were welcomed to stay here when they needed it.

I told Kenny that he'd have to wait till midnight to come home though, so I could have time to prepare everything for tomorrow. Our apartment was a small one, it had one bedroom, one bathroom, and the living room and kitchen were connected in one room. It was a nice apartment, but it was expensive.

I walked up to the door and opened it with my keys and closed it. I left it unlocked for when Kenny came home, which would be a few hours. I planned on making Kenny's favorite food, it was Alfredo pasta with bread that had butter on it. They tasted good together, and I was really happy when he said he liked it.

I started working on the food first thing, but left it to cook and went to our bedroom where I blocked out the faint sunlight coming through the single window with a heavy blanket and lit a few candles around the room. They were sweet smelling candles which made the room smell great. Despite being the younger one in the relationship by 6 months, I still bought a bouquet of Kenny's favorite flowers for him, white roses. 

I giggled to myself and smiled like an idiot, thinking about how I'd feel if Kenny brought home my favorite flowers. It came across me that he might not remember, since I only mentioned it once. My favorite flowers were daisies and sunflowers. I shook my head and continued fixing up the room. I made the sheets smell like vanilla and placed a card on Kenny's side of the bed.

It was an anniversary card I bought. It was a completely blank card though. I wasn't much of an artist, but I managed to sketch out where he and I had our first date, it was by starks pond. He had set up a picnic for him and I and he said that all the food that was there was made by himself. He and I grew even closer after that.

It wasn't the best sketch, but I was proud with how it came out and wrote a sweet message inside of it, as well as the exact words I said to Kenny when I confessed my love to him.

I made sure the room was good enough before going back to the kitchen and continuing to make dinner. I finished that after a while and laid it out onto the table and waited patiently for Kenny to get home. By the time I had finished everything, it was already half past 11.

I decided to busy myself again while I waited and went to the living room. I put the movie into the system and paused it as it started. I bought Kenny's favorite movie which was called "Don't Hang Up". I never understood why he liked that movie, since it was more depressing and sad then scary.

I shook my thoughts away and decided maybe he'd like to eat in the living room while we watched our movie. So I moved our plates to the living room and set them on the coffee table and got us drinks. I figured since it was a special night, I could get by with drinking. I pulled out wine and whiskey, not knowing which one he'd want for tonight and set them down on the table.

Once I had finished with that, the time was 12:17. That meant that today was our anniversary. I grinned even wider knowing that Kenny was supposed to be home any minute.

 

That any minute, turned to 20 minutes... then 30... and then an hour...

 

Butters was getting tired. Their dinner had gotten cold already and he was curled up on the couch, eyes droopy and about to fall asleep at 2:01 AM in the morning on their anniversary.

Butters was just about to fall asleep, when suddenly he was jolted awake by the front door slamming open and slamming shut. He sat up quickly and grinned seeing Kenny, but frowned knowing something was off. He stood up and walked over, helping Kenny get his parka off.

"H-hey Kenny!" Butters greeted his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "How come you're home late?" he asked curious as he set the parka on their coat rack and looked at him.

"Fuck off Butters." Kenny mumbled. Leo's eyes widened at this, his heart starting to ache. He felt even more upset when he smelt the strong scent of alcohol on his breath.

"K-Ken... w-were you drinking? T-Today is important! I-I made a bunch of things for our annive-!" Leo was cut off by a harsh slap to his face. Leo's eyes widened as he gently held his cheek and looked at Kenny. The glare in his dark blue eyes made Butters' light blue ones fill with fear.

"I said. Fuck, off. Piece of shit." Kenny glared down at his lover and moved to the couch, sitting down and turning the system off and putting tv on. Butters stood there in shock, not knowing what to do or how to process this.

Kenny came home drunk a few times, but it was never this bad. Kenny wouldn't speak when he came home drunk, he just laid down tired and fell asleep. Everything would be fine when he woke up and he'd apologize for being rude.

Butters hesitantly walked over, keeping his distance from Kenny. "I-I made dinner for us- I-I mean for you..." He said shakily and waited for Kenny's response. He just glared at Butters and turned back to the Tv.

Leo's heart was hurting badly now. He kept his head down and cleaned up the plates and went to their bedroom. He blew out the candles and hid the flowers in his walk-in closet. He uncovered the window and sat down on the edge of his bed. He got changed, taking his shirt off and his pants leaving him in just his boxers.

He pulled on a loose black sweatshirt and laid down on the bed, curling up into himself and staring at the card on their bed. He just looked at the card, cheek stinging and tears flowing down as he cried himself to sleep that night...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I was typing this chapter for Butters x Kenny I forgot this was supposed to be a Pete x Tweek story xD

[Still Butters' P.O.V.]

When I woke up that morning, it wasn't pleasant. I was woken up to Kenny roughly grabbing me by the hair and yanking me out of bed. Naturally I let out a scream of pain and shoved him away. My head was hurting so much as I clutched the top of my head where he yanked my hair.

"Wh-Why did you do that?!" I yelled tearing up with pain. "

"Shut the fuck up." Kenny snapped. "You're just a piece of shit Butters." He said towering over me. Something was off about him, there was no alcohol scent, there was no evil glare in his eye he held when he was drunk. This was the real Kenny...

"Wha..." I trailed off when his leg pulled back and he delivered a harsh kick to my stomach. I cried out in pain and clutched my stomach, wheezing in pain and coughing up blood. Tears pooled in my eyes as I tried to make myself stand up. I looked at him with a harsh glare.

"F-Fuck you Kenneth!" I yelled, a little surprised myself that I had said that. I rarely swore, I've never sworn at Kenny though...

"Fuck me, huh?" He asked with an evil smirk. "If you feel that way then leave. Get the fuck out and don't come back you worthless, fat fucking pig." He snapped, using my weakness against me. I was a little chubby. Growing up I would nervously snack since I was under pressure of my father grounding me.

The result was me getting chubby, I was worried Kenny hated it but he showed no signs of such hatred. If that was the case, why was he using that of all things now...?

I kept my gaze down as I stood up. I didn't say a word to him and I looked at the bed for a moment, staring at the card I had cried with. I was about to grab it, but decided that I didn't need to be reminded of the love I had for someone who didn't return it.

Instead, I just left... walked out without looking back and just left.

That's how I ended up at Tweek's house...

 

[Tweek Tweak's P.O.V.]

My eyes widened as I heard this story from Butters. "He... did that?" I asked and looked at Leo shocked and surprised that Kenny of all people would treat someone like Butters that way. Instead of answering, Butters just nodded. Tears were filling his eyes as he wiped them with his coat sleeve.

"I-I can't deal with this Tweek... I-I mean it's our one year anniversary today Tweek.." he whimpered to me, making my heart shatter.

"I'm so sorry Butters..." was all I could say as I pulled him into a hug gently. "Let's just.. try to ignore this for now. You can stay with me as long as you need too." I said and held him close as he returned the hug.

"Th-Thanks..." He whimpered, his voice cracking. I stood up and turned on the Tv, letting him pick the show as I walked to the kitchen and started to make coffee. I grabbed a blanket on my way back to the couch and draped it along Butters, who in return curled up into the warmth.

"I'm making coffee, is that okay...?" I asked a little unsure if he wanted it. He nodded in response without saying anything. "Alright.." I said and looked around before grabbing a pillow that fell off the side of the couch and told Butters to lift his head and placed it under him. He curled up into a small ball, just staring at the Tv with a dull look in his normally, innocent blue eyes...

I got angry, fists clenching in anger as I thought about how fucking KENNY did this to Butters. The two were dating for fucks sake and he did that to poor Leo. It made my insides burn with anger. It was their anniversary no less and Butters did all that work to make it special for them. But his efforts were just thrown away. I was then, out for blood.


	21. Chapter 21

Pete let out a sigh as he walked to the Stotch-McCormick's apartment for some booze and a talk with the two, however when he got there he found Kenny laying on the living room floor with a bottle of whiskey and a card in his hands.

"Uh, Kenny? You alive?" Pete asked as he walked over and kicked his leg gently. Kenny didn't respond, instead taking a sip from his whiskey.

"m'fine... go away." he mumbled and looked up at the goth boy with red eyes and tears.

"Jesus Kenny the fuck happened? Where's Butters?"

Kenny just shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno." he mumbled, taking another drink with a sour face as he placed the bottle down and looked at the card in his lap. "All I know is I've probably lost the one person who made me happy." Kenny said with a sad smile.

"Why'd he leave?" Pete asked, taking a seat in front of Kenny and grabbing the whiskey bottle from his side and taking a sip.

"It was our anniversary and I abused him."

"What?!" Pete shouted, utterly shocked. Kenny just grabbed the bottle again and chugged.

"Wasn't even drunk. Dunno what came over me, just... did it." He said and raised the bottle to take another drink, but slowly set it down as he started sobbing again. "I-I just want my Leo back..." Kenny whimpered, his voice cracking.

Pete sighed and took the bottle again, taking a swig before closing it with a cap and placing it on the coffee table a few feet away from them. "I know how you feel... Tweek got drunk with that asshole Marsh and I came home to him with his head in his lap and sleeping."

"It's what you do when you're drunk. Y'need the sleep or else you wake up feeling even more like shit." Kenny mumbled and wiped his tears sniffling. "Either way. That's not nearly as bad as what I did." Kenny added.

"Well I'm not going to let you sit here and die from alcohol poisoning." Pete said. "What can I do to help?"

"Get me my Leo back..." he said.

Pete sighed and shook his head. "That was on you man, you want him back you gotta do it yourself."

"Same with you and Tweek. You're sitting here instead of bending shit with the spaz." Kenny said.

Pete looked at Kenny a little before sighing. "I don't have the heart to face him after how rudely I talked to him." Pete mumbled and looked away.

"I'll help you get Tweek back if you help me get Leo back." Kenny said hiccupping a few times as he was still piss-drunk.

"Deal." Pete said. The two nodded and stood up, Kenny stumbling a little as they left to go to Tweek's house, hopefully being able to fix their tainted relationships...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming up on probably 2 more chapters left of this story. Hope you all like the chapters ^^


	22. Chapter 22

                Kenny and Pete walked up to Tweek's house to handle the spaz first. Despite being drunk as all shit, Kenny could feel the tension and fear coming off of Pete. "I'm the one that fucked up 100% and you're more nervous than I am?" Kenny questioned.  
  
        "Shut up..." Pete mumbled. "Tweek needs love and comfort, not abandonment like I did." The goth said and placed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and kept his gaze to the floor as they approached Tweek's beautifully green house. Pete raised a hesitant fist before knocking on the door and stepping back.  
  
        Kenny seemed to have sobered up instantly when he saw who opened the door. A shaved around head with only a puffball of blond hair on top. Light blue eyes widening in fear as he stared at the two. Butters slowly began to step back. "T-Tweek!" Butter shrieked in fear and ran from the door and to Tweek, who was in the kitchen.  
  
        "Butters? What's wrong?" Tweek responded instantly as he exited the kitchen and grabbed Butters by the arm. Pete and Kenny let themselves in, causing Tweek to tense up as he pulled Butters into a protective grip, glaring at the two taller males. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Tweek growled out angrily.  
  
        Kenny hesitantly stepped forward, causing Tweek to react and pull Butters with him as he took a step away from them. "We want to talk out our...situations with you guys. Please... Tweek... Leo... I'm begging you." Kenny pleaded.  
  
        Tweek looked down at Butters, who was crying quietly and shaking in Tweek's hug. "Butters? Are you comfortable with this?" Tweek asked, almost instantly knowing the answer to be no.  
  
        However, they all were caught off surprise as Butters nodded his head yes. "I-I'll let him talk..." Butters said wiping his tears and pulling himself from the hug. Tweek reached over to the counter and grabbed an extremely piping hot cup of coffee and handed it to Butters.  
  
        "If he tries something with you, splash this on his face." Tweek said with a wink and watched as Butters nodded and looked at Kenny. "You two can work this out in the kitchen." Tweek said and left the kitchen so the two blonds could work it out there.  
  
        Butters took a seat at the stool by the counter, still keeping the hot coffee by him as Kenny took a seat beside him. "Butters... I'm so sorry..." Kenny said tearing up. "I know sorry isn't even near enough to make up for what I did but I'll do anything for you Leo... anything.." Kenny said and gently reached out to take Butters' hand, who immediately slapped it away and scooted his stool over from Kenny.  
  
        "Don't touch me..." butters said. He had been crying as well, and that broke Kenny's heart. He never wanted to hurt his puffball, his butters, he never wanted to make him cry or ever lay a hand on him.  
  
        Kenny looked down, pondering on what he could do to help the situation. With a deep breath, Kenny wiped his tears as he stood up straight and looked at his Butters.  
  
 _"When I see, your smile... tears run down my face, I can't replace..."_ Kenny began singing. " _And now that I'm stronger I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one."_ Kenny continued singing with a weak smile.  
  
        Butters tensed up and hesitantly turned his head to look at Kenny, his baby blue eyes looking into Kenny's tear filled blue ones. "Ken..."  
  
 _"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven..."_ Kenny sang.  
  
        Butters teared up and tightly hugged Kenny and began bawling into his chest. "I love you Kenny.. I-I forgive you." Butters whimpered out. Kenny had a sad smile as a tear ran down his eye and he wrapped his arms protectively around Butters and kissed his head.  
  
        "Thank you... thank you..." Kenny whispered and closed his eyes as he rested his cheek against Butters' soft puffball of hair and let the tears fall. The two pulled away and looked into each others eyes before leaning in and kissing each other. They fell in love all over again, and this time it was for good. No leaving each other, just the two of them.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is becoming the 3rd story I've completed on here. One more chapter with Pete and Tweek.  
> Thank you all for sticking with me through this, I love you all:  
> Slitch The Narcissist <3


	23. Chapter 23

Tweek watched as Butters and Kenny walked into the kitchen before looking back to the goth, who had his hands in his pocket and was looking down with sad eyes. Tweek gave a small sigh and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Come sit..." Tweek said as Pete nodded and quietly moved to sit next to him.

The two sat in silence, unsure of what to say. Pete decided it was his fault this happened and he was the one that needed to apologize. "Tweek... I'm.." Pete trailed off and turned to look at Tweek, who was facing the powered off television with a tear running down his straight, yet sad expression.

It broke Pete's heart seeing his lover so unhappy, so distraught... Pete carefully reached out to grab Tweek's wrist and pull him to his chest. Tweek didn't resist, instead, he hugged Pete tightly once brought into the embrace. He broke down crying, clutching Pete's black t-shirt and sobbing his heart out. "I-I'm sorry Pete.. I'm sorry I drank and I'm sorry I made you hate me. I-I'm such a fuck up, I promise I wont ever do something like that again please I'm so sorry forgive!-" Tweek's rant was cut off my Pete cupping his cheeks, lifting his face up and passionately kissing him.

Tweek's eyes widened, tears still running down as he closed his eyes slowly and kissed the goth back. Tweek wrapped his arms around his neck and tried not to start bawling as they kissed. But his emotions betrayed him and he pulled away and hugged Pete tighter, sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry I said anything bad to you Tweek... you're so amazing, I was just stupid and blinded by jealousy to realize it. I never want to hurt you.. I never wanted to hurt you." Pete said and hugged him back. 

"I-I love you Pete... I love you so much." Tweek whimpered and hugged his boyfriend tighter. "I should've b-been more responsible... j-just because we're 18 doesn't mean w-we should take risks l-like drinking." Tweek spoke.

Pete let out a chuckle. "I'm the one who smoked with the same group of friends for 10 years. I'm just barely eligible to be smoking." he chuckled. "But.. I still should've gotten so mad at you or Marsh, it was just... so upsetting seeing you with him, drunk and what looked like cuddling." Pete mumbled as a blush came onto his face. He just realized how dumb this and him all sounded.

Tweek sniffled, wiping his tears as he gave a little giggle. "I-It's okay Pete, I love you so much..." Tweek said and nuzzled into his boyfriends chest. "You're an amazing boyfriend..." Tweek said smiling weakly.

Pete reached into his pocket and held something tightly in his hand. "Tweek?" The goth spoke, causing Tweek to sit up and look at him.

"Y-Yes?" Tweek stuttered out, looking at Pete's blue eyes and awaiting. 

"Would you like to be more than boyfriends?" He asked, holding out a small box in his hands. Tweek's eyes widened in utter shock. He looked at his boyfriend as tears began to fill his eyes again. Pete reacted quickly.

"Y-You don't have to say yes! Don't cry Tweeky please." Pete pleaded and reached out to grab his lovers hand but stopped when Tweek spoke.

"Yes." Tweek said wiping his tears again and smiling at Pete.

"H-Huh...?"

"I-I say yes." Tweek responded with a smile. "I love you so much, I-I think it's the right time. W-We graduate in a month, p-perfect timing." Leslie giggled as Pete smiled and opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold band ring with a beautiful lined and diamond pattern. The goth slipped it onto his finger and put on his own engagement ring with a smile.

"I love you, Tweek." Pete said softly.

"I love you too, Pete." Tweek giggled.

The two leaned in and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They were staying together forever, they'd live a life together and be happy.

That was all the two could ever ask for. Happiness with each other.

 

 

END


End file.
